


[podfic] a place to keep your heart safe

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Study, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, ITPE 2019, Philadelphia Flyers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Feels, Team as Family, Toronto Maple Leafs, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:10:23)Author's Summary:One reason being a werewolf in the NHL sucks, and the one James hates the most by far, is the volatility.The need for community, for acceptance, is part of being a wolf that sometimes makes it hard to play professional hockey.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] a place to keep your heart safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Place to Keep Your Heart Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301675) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/22gxtutsecg7i8d/a%20place%20to%20keep%20your%20heart%20safe.mp3?dl=0) (00:10:23 - includes ~2 minutes of freetalk)

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a gift for Annapods as part of the ITPE 2019.
> 
> Thanks to Vidriana for having blanket permission!


End file.
